Prella Northshire
Prella Northshire (b. unknown) is a human warlock, leader of the guild Reforged Destiny, and member of the Argent Crusade. Description Prella is about average height and build for her race, with slightly-pale skin, blue eyes, and just-over-shoulder-length ginger hair. Though some records tend to claim she was a blonde at one point, there is no evidence of her ginger hair color being unnatural. She usually appears ready for action, fully but practically geared, choosing clothing that allows for maximum movement with an almost futuristic style to her mostly red-and-white wardrobe, and a weapon is with her at all times. An Argent Crusade signet pin is worn on her vest. She also carries around a gnomish Ultrasonic Screwdriver, presumably for mechanical and environmental purposes. Personality Prella is very peaceful, which is atypical for a warlock, but she also doesn't gloss over the unpleasant truths of life either. In fact, she regards unpleasantness with a certain matter-of-fact confidence that is often mistaken for apathy. The truth is she does care, but she doesn't let her feelings get in the way of what needs to be done. She feels that when there is a puzzle to solve, she won't stop until it's solved, even if it means certain death! However, Prella herself is also an enigma, and there are some who want to figure her out, as well. Her interest in matters of the sciences, particularly temporal science, seems to be more pronounced than in other humans, in fact, her knowlegde of temporal science has been known to rival that of the Bronze Dragonflight. She is constantly intrigued by her surroundings, and is constantly taking notes in a small journal that seems to always be with her. She is also a regular fixture on the minitome social network. History Nothing is known about Prella's early life. Nothing at all. However, she claims to be from a now-nonexistant village "up north" that was obliterated approximately during Year 20 by her own people in a kamikaze attack against the Scourge (likely somewhere in Lordaeron, but possibly Northrend). She showed up in Northshire shortly afterward to start disciplined warlock training under Drusilla La Salle because, as she described, "it's the best form of self-defense a solo person can have on this world!" She eventually honed her skills to become a powerful force for good, despite her class. Otherwise, she kept to herself until approximately Year 27. Shortly after The Shattering, she took a keen interest in the deactivated portals of Outland, claiming something is "not quite right" with them, but wouldn't share any further details, though she has mentioned that it explains the behavior of "certain people" who talk of strange things, and strange places. Later, she revealed that the portal in Zangarmarsh has been known to bridge the gap between alternate universes. This has been a source of much research for her. Growing weary of increased tensions between the Horde and the Alliance, and deciding that neither faction is blameless for the current state of the world, she joined the Argent Crusade in the summer of Year 29. As a warlock, the Argents put her through extra training and tests to make sure she was worthy, and she fully completed her Argent training approximately a year later. During an expedition in the fall of Year 29 to try and unlock the secrets of Khartut's Tomb, her tome-mates in the minitome system lost contact with her, speculating that she had been killed. However, she turned up shortly afterward with a new appearance attributed to what she describes as a "magical makeover", due to injuries caused by an appearance of Deathwing in Uldum. Shortly before and during the Pandaria campaigns, her time was spent monitoring supposed anomalies brought about by the bombing of Theramore and the action's effect on the multiverse, explaining what is being referred to as the "Goldshire Shift", whereas an alternate reality's Goldshire, where the suburb is home to a sizable sex industry, occasionally encroaches on the mainstream reality. She was not successful in reversing the anomaly, but she did stop it from getting any worse. At one point, she had also been seen often adventuring with a high elf Paladin. Who she is and what their plans were, are unknown. The paladin hasn't been seen with her in years. Shortly before the campaign at Alternate Draenor, Prella had been seen with the Red Masons splinter group and their leader Vesthara Nectarlos, though Prella's efforts toward peace, and her diplomatic status with the Argent Crusade, had awarded her leniency in legal matters. She was also seen around the Dark Portal when the Iron Horde made connection in late 31 ADP, after which, she seemed to disappear. Prella appeared shortly thereafter during the trial of Vesthara, looking as if she had aged about 40 years, a victim of a temporal backlash from being directly behind the portal at the time of the switch, claiming that in her personal subjective timestream, she had spent the intervening years in the alternate Draenor. She nevertheless resurfaced later in the Draenor campaign sporting a new younger look, but still has not revealed how it came about. This has only caused more questions regarding exactly who she is. Once the Argent Crusade ceased to exist after the death of its Highlord Tirion Fordring, Prella did not return to the Alliance, instead opting to remain neutral as a diplomat. She aided in the Alliance's front against Sargeras, but did not actually take part in the final fight. After the Horde's burning of Teldrassil, and the Alliance's subsequent sacking of the Undercity, Prella decided she had enough of this pointless war. The planet was literally bleeding out and all both sides could do was exploit it. Prella left the war behind and took up residence in the small Lordaeronian cottage that was once home to Highlord Fordring. She has stayed there to this day. Only time will tell if Prella's full background will ever be revealed. Occasionally some small pieces of her past are found out. Chromie has been known to address her as "Lady Prelladane", suggesting that it's her full given name. Whether Chromie's use of "Lady" is simply a formality, or an actual title of nobility for her, remains to be seen. Misc. The woman to the right showed up occasionally during the "Goldshire Shift", using much of the same verbal terminology that Prella uses. Could this be one of her old villagemates? Perhaps, an alternate of Prella herself from another universe? Links Prella on the official WoW Armory Category:Human Category:Alliance Human Category:Warlock Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Argent Crusade Category:2015